THE LAST KISS
by WALIXELA
Summary: it's about how Rikki's mom die.... just read it


FIRST THANKS TO Chadwick01 FOR HEPLPING ME

THE LAST KISS

**Rikki  
**  
I was at Emma's house, we were about to go to school and Emma's Mom was  
telling Emma to be careful on the way to school. "I will mom, I will" Emma  
answered with an annoyed tone of voice,

"Give me a kiss." She told her,

"Oh, please Mom not in front of my friends" she answered back, I looked  
at her as a memory of my own Mom and I came back to me. I was ten, and it was  
almost the same situation as Emma seemed to be in now.

_I had been having nightmares all night, and it was hard get up from bed the  
next morning. It was the second time my Mom came to wake me up, "Wake up  
Rikki. You have to go to school, it's getting late honey" I got up from my  
bed as fast as I could and ran to the bathroom to wash my face, I ate my  
breakfast too fast, my Mom was standing there, shaking her head,_

"Eat slow Rikki, eat slow." I was in such a rush, so when I answered I  
sounded annoyed

"I know Mom, I know don't start again with that" I said, rolling my  
eyes. And with that I had to answer the usual, constant questions:

"Did you get your lunch?",

"Did you brush your teeth?" And again my tone was impatient,

" I told you, yes" and with a smile in her face she told me,

"Then give your Mother a kiss and go to school" I shook my head, and with  
an angry voice I told her

"Mom it's too late, I don't have time for things like this,"

"It's fine baby girl, go. God protect you in your way to school" I  
still can hear my own words in my head: 'I don't have time for things like  
this' With all my rushing and my anger, I missed the look of sadness on her  
face.  
While I was running to school I was so close to running back home, I  
don't know why but I felt something strange in my heart, I felt like  
something was going to happen. But my friends started to call me, I couldn't  
tell them that I had to go back home to kiss my Mom, they would just laugh at  
me, and anyway, I always have time when I go home to kiss her and apologize. I  
can see her now, standing in her usual place; At the door, waiting for me like  
she always does, worrying that something bad had happened to me even if I was  
only one minute late home because I was messing around with my friends, she  
was impatient as always.

That day passed so fast in school; between the classes, games and lunch time,  
I forgot the incident from that morning but when I heard the bell, signaling  
the end of the school day, I ran to my house without any distractions. I was  
hoping to see my Mom in her usual spot, at the door, but this time she wasn't  
there. I shrugged, thinking she may have got distracted by cooking something  
in the kitchen. I missed her worrying about me at the door for a moment, but I  
thought it would only be for this one time.  
I went up to the front door, about to knock, when my Father walked out. Why  
did he look so much older than he usually did? His eyes were red, the tears  
evident in them. My heart started to beat faster and faster, I could tell  
something was wrong.  
"What's happening Dad? Is Mom okay?" I almost whispered to him,

"Your Mother suffered from Cardiac arrest this morning, her death was very  
fast and nobody knew until someone came to visit, they found her lying in the  
shed. It was so fast baby girl, our angel has gone." A tear fell down his  
face, and he didn't continue speaking.

My Mom, my Mom, the one who wakes me up every morning, the one who prays with  
me in the night and gives me a good night kiss. My Mother, the one who I  
answered with an annoyed voice this morning, the one who I didn't give a  
kiss to this morning. My Mom.

Please God forgive me and tell her to forgive me too. I'm still a girl  
wanting to be a woman and tell her that I have never loved anyone as much as I  
love her. Tell her that her hugs always made me feel secure and protected,  
tell her that her delicate smile will always be with me and that I promise to  
love the people around me and I won't get angry with them without a motive and  
I will give my family one thousand kisses day after day for all those that I  
couldn't give her. God please take care of her for me because she is too  
good.  
I fell on my knees and cried so hard in my dad's arms, my Mom was gone and  
there was nothing that could bring her back  


"What's wrong with you?" Emma asked me,

"Nothing" I told her, shaking my head,

"Just do me a favor, don't speak to your Mom like that and give her a kiss.  
You won't lose anything if you just give her one kiss, you may lose a lot if  
you don't kiss her though." I said sadly, knowing better than anyone how  
much you can lose by not giving your Mom that last kiss.

"You know how much I wish I could see my Mom again, how much I want to  
speak to her. I miss her." With that Emma give her Mom the kiss and  
apologized to her,

"You never know what you have until you lose it"


End file.
